


Brilliant

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Harry shares asecret





	Brilliant

The wedding reception had died down and there were only a few couples left spinning around the dancefloor. Then again, there might have only been one couple standing still, Harry couldn't be sure thanks to the Champagne bubbling through his entire being. A pair of Hermiones focussed into one and sat down opposite him, pushing a tumbler of water into his hands, “Drink.”

Harry took a long slurp, “Thank you Hermionione,” he slurred, “you're brilliant.” He flashed a smile before slumping onto the shoulder next to him, eyes closed. “Y’know who else is brilliant?” he murmured, eyes still closed.

“Who's that, Harry?” she asked, taking the half empty tumbler.

“Doesn't matter,” he let out a huff and scrubbed his hand through his already messy hair.

“Okay,” she stood up and took his hand, “I think it's time to get you home.”

Harry made no attempt to move, “But he is you know? You don't know. He doesn't know. I know. I don't know much but I know he's brilliant, proper brilliant, y'know?”

“I know, Harry. C'mon,” she tugged his hand.

“You don't know,” he sank back in his chair and Hermione followed suit. The shoulder next to him shifted in its sleep. Harry leant forward conspiratorially and placed a shushing finger on Hermione's lips, “You're my best friend, I have to tell you a secret.”

“What about Ron?” she asked around the finger.

“Pffft,” Harry waved his hands dismissively, “he's my best mate, my best man. You're my best _friend_. You need to know.” He grasped both of her hands in his and shook the hair from his eyes. “I love Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione bit her lip, “Oh Harry, I know.”

“No you don't! You think I just fancy him coz he's got a great arse and a huge cock!” A couple of heads turned to look at them and the shoulder next to Harry gave a gentle snore. He lowered his voice and continued, “I like his face too, it's a nice face. And he's brilliant. Not normal-brilliant, but like you-brilliant. Proper brilliant. I love him.”

“So you've said.” Hermione stood up, trying again to pull Harry with her, he didn't budge and pulled until she was almost in his lap. “Don't tell him!” he hissed, “It's our secret!”

“Okay,” she agreed. “Now, will we get you home?” Harry nodded and pulled himself up; the snoring shoulder — and the body attached to it — fell gracelessly into Harry's seat. “Can you help wake your husband?”

Harry shook the body in his seat, jolting Draco awake. “I'm up!” Draco shouted, far fuller of life than he should’ve been given the amount of Champagne he'd put away.

“Brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** Drarry + Liquid Courage/Confessions  
>  **Word Count** Minimum: 49 Maximum: 449
> 
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsortinghat
> 
> Also available in [tumblr flavour](http://postjentacular.tumblr.com/post/181493195747/brilliant-drarropoly-8); come say hai.


End file.
